


My Strawberry (Yandere! L Lawliet x Reader)

by uchihamenconfuseme



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Anime, Character Death, Creepy, Death Note - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Intelligence - Freeform, Jealousy, L Lawliet - Freeform, L is a stalker, L x reader - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, Love, Misa Amane - Freeform, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pervert, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Romance, Ryuk - Freeform, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slight light x reader, Smut, Stalker, Strawberries, Yandere, Yandere L Lawliet x Reader, Yandere L x Reader, creep, hideki ryuuga - Freeform, obsessed, possessive, reader - Freeform, reader is smart, ryuzaki - Freeform, smart, yandere L, yandere death note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihamenconfuseme/pseuds/uchihamenconfuseme
Summary: All you wanted was to get some damn strawberries and you ended up with a strange looking dude stalking you.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

L stared at you. He knew it was rude if not creepy, yet he kept on doing it. He could feel a blush creeping from his neck to his pale cheeks. You were simply the most breath taking thing he'd ever laid his lifeless eyes on and you were in the strawberry section. His favorite. He wanted nothing more than go strike up a conversation with you, but he wasn't all that good at talking to pretty girls. And you were the _prettiest_. 

He didn't know what to do, so when he saw you starting to leave he started freaking out internally. He though for a moment. _Hmm following her could be a good idea_. So he did. He followed you discreetly around the store until you got to the cashier. He observed your every movement, memorizing the pattern of your perfect body. He watched as you placed the strawberries in the counter and started to take out your wallet. He heard you curse under your breath and he noticed you had dropped your wallet right in front of him. He looked at the wallet with wide eyes and quickly bent down to pick it up in between his thumb and index finger, inspecting it briefly, then turning back to face you.

Your eyes locked and his heart beat erratically in his chest. He's never experienced anything like this, he didn't know how to react. He could feel his knees starting to tremble, his stomach erupting with butterflies and his cheeks heated up once again. However, he kept his composure and awkwardly handed you your wallet back. 

His heart stopped. 

You smiled at him, a smile brighter than the sun. He almost wanted to smile back. You were so beautiful and you were smiling at him. He couldn't process anything. If his calculation weren't wrong, the probability of a girl like you even giving a second glance to a guy like him would be 0.1%. Well, in this case he would be part of that 0.1%, if you think about it.

You thanked him for handing you your wallet and turned back to the cashier. Everything felt like it was in slow motion to him. He kept on observing you, your side profile. Your perfect nose, the fullness of your pink lips, your long eyelashes, that framed those beautiful (e/c) eyes. His eyes started to trail down to your body, stopping at the curve of your rear— he felt like a pervert. Perhaps Misa was right about that.

He felt sadness wash over him when he saw you starting to leave. _Please don't go._

He wanted to say something, anything, to make you stay here longer, but he didn't. Instead, he dropped the strawberries in the counter and decided to keep following you outside the market. This was so unlike him. He's never felt this way before. Perhaps that's why he was so curious about the person who made him feel like it. He actually liked the feeling, a lot, and he never wanted it to fade away whatsoever. And for that to happen he had to have you by his side at all times. 

He shook his head. This was preposterous. He literally just met —saw— you a few minutes ago and he's already implying he could be in love with you?! He knew it was rather ridiculous and abnormal, but he loved the fuzzy feeling you gave him. He felt like you filled the empty parts of his heart. It was rollercoaster of emotions for him.

From that day on he kept stalking you, learning everything about you. In the mean time, he discovered that were actually very smart and you aspired to be a detective. His heart fluttered at the idea of you solving cases by his side. He wondered if you knew about him. Did you admire him? Did you follow his cases? If that was the case he was going to work harder just to impress you further. 

He learned about all your likes and dislikes and would go out to snap pictures of you at any chance he got. He was sure what he felt for you was love. He just had to have you and make you his alone.

And whoever got in his way...

_Hah!_

I'm sure you can figure out what happens.


	2. Creep

**Creep**

L bit his lip.

_(Name)..._

He though as he watched from afar with a blush evident on his face. She's simply breathtaking. From the way she carried herself with her head held up high, to the shy blush that would appear every time someone spoke to her. Please let that blush be for me only.

L was excited from the moment he discovered (Name) was planning to attend the same college as Light Yagami. This meant he was going to be seeing her more often and perhaps he could have actual contact with her. Maybe even touch her. He shivered pleasantly at the though of having skin to skin contact with her, a creepy smile appearing in his face.

His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Yagami approach her. _He knows her?!_

(Name) was smiling at him as they spoke about who knows what. L had to take a moment to admire her perfect smile. He almost forgot Light was there with her. L went back to glaring at him as he saw him place a strand of hair behind her ear. I should be doing that. Suddenly L got the urge to smile. This case is going to be interesting.

L suspects that Light Yagami is Kira, he just needs enough proof to destroy him. Not only for justice, but for his own selfish desires. He wasn't going to stand him flouting himself over (Name). L felt jealousy to an extreme. He knew Light was extremely good looking and charming, nothing he could compete with. He knew that his sweet (Name) wouldn't judge anyone based on their looks, but he knew she wouldn't spare him a second glance if he randomly passed by her. He didn't know what to do. Oh how badly he wanted to approach her. He didn't understand how Light could just walk up to someone as stunning as (Name) without getting nervous and with such confidence. Just another thing he envied from Light.

But there is something he could compete with against Light, and that is his intelligence. L doesn't mean to brag, but he considers himself smarter than Light, even if it's just by a little bit. For now he won't be approaching Light, he'll wait until the entrance exams for that. He's also planning to approach you as well, after some mental preparation, that is. For now he'll stick to sending you gifts like he always does. Although he can't just stop sending you gifts after he approaches you, he knows how smart you are and you'll start suspecting him right away. The last thing he wants is for you to think of him as a creep, even if he knew he was.

He never thought he could reach this level of creepiness, but this girl drove him over the edge. No one has ever made him feels something so strong. He knew this was love he felt for her. His stomach erupted with butterflies at the thought of being with her. His heart soared at the thought of her being with someone else. He sometimes stood in the rain and cried. Sometimes it was because he doesn't have the guts to speak to her like a normal person and he relies on stalking her instead. Sometimes it was because he knew she would never see him the way he sees her. And sometimes it was at the thought of her hating him.

What if one day she discovers I'm stalking her? She will hate me for sure.

He pitied himself.

What do I gain from being the best detective in the world when I can't even speak to my girl?

—————————————

(Name) knew she was being stalked.

Lately she's been having the feeling that she was being watched. It wasn't only a feeling, she could see shadows from the corner of her eye every time she turn a corner or anywhere around the school campus. And if that wasn't enough proof, she's been receiving unwanted gifts randomly, such as flowers, sweets and strawberries with creepy notes attached to them.

Like the one laying on her porch right now.

She sighed and picked it up. This time the strawberries were covered in chocolate and they were accompanied by marshmallows.

She saw the note attached to it and opened it.

 

_My dearest (Name), I saw you eating these the other day and I know how much you like them, so I decided to spoil you with some more. I love the way your soft lips wrap around the strawberries, makes me wonder what they would feel like pressed against mine or wrapped around my... never mind. I am not a pervert, I swear. I am so in love with you. I need you in my life. I want to have a taste of your sweetness. I bet you taste just like strawberries. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy my gift, my love. See you tomorrow._

_I love you lots xx_

 

(Name) shuddered. This was creepiest one yet.

She gathered everything quickly and went inside her house. She looked around to see that everything was in place and checked the booby traps she placed around the house to make sure no one invaded her home. Once she was sure everything was in place she decided to go and take a shower.

She started the shower while taking her uniform off.

She sighed dramatically. She's been so stressed lately. Entrance exams, college, lack of sleep, her stalker. The least she wanted to worry about was her stalker, but she was afraid. She lived alone and she never knew what could happen. Intelligence wasn't going to help her defend herself if a man tried to physically attack her. For now she's been relying on the traps in her house. She made a complete map of them and thought of anything her stalker could do. She thought of anything she could to avoid coming hand in hand with him. Most of them were created to make her time to get out of the house and call for help.

She got in once the water was warm enough and dipped her head in the water. At times like these she wished she had her parents with her. She'd feel protected and safe, but right she had no one. Her father was a military medic and he was kidnapped to heal the enemy and was later killed by them during war. Her mother had heart disease—which she didn't know— and after the news about her father she didn't handle it well and had a heart attack.

She kept letting the water run over her and she let her thoughts drive her away.

What she didn't know was that there was someone inside her house and he was watching her shower right now.

L already knew about the traps. He thought it was good she wanted to be careful, but he didn't want her to be careful with him. He'd never do anything to hurt her and it saddened him that she was afraid of him.

Shaking that off, he breathed shakily and his cheek turned fiery red as he watched the water drip down her perfect body through the crack of the door. The tightness in his pants was becoming unbearable and the steam was bringing him to a daze. She's too much. He snapped a few pictures of her for later and put his camera away to continue watching her.

L closed his eyes.

 

_"Lawliet."_

_His eyes snapped open when he heard (Name)'s soft voice call his name. She was looking directly at him._

_He stared at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. (Name) giggled cutely and called again, "Lawliet, don't be so shy. Come in."_

_He blushed and walked into the bathroom. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue._

_"Well? Are you gonna take your clothes off or do you shower fully clothed?" She said with a playful tone._

_He looked down, feeling awkward._

_I don't want her to see me naked!_

_"Come on Lawliet, there's no need to feel self-conscious. I love you just the way you are." She said giving him a reassuring smile. "I don't like my body, yet here you are looking at it because I know you love it."_

_"Y-your body is wonderful, (Name)." L stuttered trying not to look at it too much. He looked at her face and caught a glimpse of a blush, which made him blush as well._

_"So is yours. Now come on, get in." L complied and started taking off his clothes avoiding her gaze and trying to hide his excitement downstairs._

_Once he finished he got in and looked at her face. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his slightly toned shoulders. He gave her a small smile back and hesitantly wrapped his own around her waist. They just stood there under the water resting their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes._

_He wanted to stay like this forever. He had absolutely no worries. No Kira case, no Light, no being the best detective in the world. Just you, in his arms._

_(Name) and L._

_The both started leaning in for a kiss, their lips brushed against each other. Just as they were about to kiss L heard a sob._

 

L was brought back to reality. (Name) was full on sobbing in the shower. He wanted nothing more than to go comfort her, but you know the situation he's in.

He knew what she'd been through so he understood why she was crying. It pained him so much to see her like this he didn't realize he was crying as well.

_You still have someone who truly loves you (Name). Just wait._

He raised his hand as if trying to reach to touch her. Knowing he couldn't do that, he decided to get out of her house before she noticed anything.

He walked a few blocks to where Watari is waiting for him. During the walk he stopped in front of a jewelry store. All the expensive jewelry reminded him of (Name). Bright and beautiful, yet not everyone could own you. She is the most expensive piece of jewelry to him, you were worth too much. It was impossible to own you.

Before continuing to his destination he went inside the store and bought her a necklace that he noticed had caught her eye last week. _This will look delightful on her exquisite neck._ He ignored all the stares he was getting and just stared at the necklace. He was used to the looks he got because of his appearance, so he didn't care.

L just loves spoiling (Name). She deserves to be treated as a queen and he will get her anything she desires. If he sees something that reminds him of her or that she seems to like he'll buy it for her. The price doesn't matter as long as she loves it.

Now that he had another gift for his love, he walked straight to Watari. He got into the fancy car and gave Watari a greeting.

Watari looked at him through the rearview mirror noticing his slightly red cheeks and puffy eyes. Watari knows L better than anyone and he knew exactly what the young raven haired man was up to. He has never seen him this happy in his time of knowing him, so he will not interject unless things get too out of hand.

Watari grinned a bit and started the car, driving off to the hotel.


	3. Encounter

**Encounter**

 

Today was the day of the entrance exams and to say (Name) was stressed was an understatement. Her alarm didn't go off and she ended up waking up late. She wasn't able to get dressed properly and her hair looked like a bird nest, so she ended up putting a beanie over it. She didn't have a choice but to skip breakfast, which she started to regret now that she was starting to feel weak as she speed walked to the location. Oh! And to make things even better she also got her period! She was a special kind of cranky today.

 

As for the test, she didn't know why it was stressing her out so much. She always aced all of her exams and she was in second place right after Light Yagami. Maybe it's because of how insecure she is and her lack of confidence. She hated being that way, but she couldn't control her overthinking and her anxiety for everything.

 

(Name) sighed when she saw the entrance to the building. She felt relieved when she spotted Light arriving just now.

 

"Oi, Light!" (Name) called waving her hand. Light turned around and gave her his charming smile when he saw her.

 

"Good morning, (Name). You look a bit tense over there." Light commented calmly as if nothing was happening. _How can he be this collected? Is he not nervous at all?_

 

"Aren't you nervous for the exam? I couldn't even sleep last night." (Name) said as they continued to walk to the gates.

 

"I didn't really find anything to nervous about. You shouldn't be either. I know you're going to do well, you're the smartest person I know. You're brilliant, (Name)." Light gave her a reassuring smile and rubbed her back in comfort. (Name) couldn't help but blush, she rarely got any compliments, unless they were from Light. She didn't really speak to anyone besides Light, she didn't do well with people. If Light didn't start a conversation with her she probably wouldn't speak to him either. She found Light to be perfect. He's tall, handsome, smart, funny, charming and he knew exactly how to speak to people. In fact he is so perfect she found him suspicious. She knew he had to be hiding something or have some kind of defect. Nobody could be this perfect. _Maybe he's a psychopath killer. He does have the characteristics. Who knows? He could be Kira for all I know._

 

(Name) laughed in her head. _Light Yagami being Kira? That's hilarious!_ She's been following the case for a while now, coming up with possible theories about who could be Kira. She couldn't do much since she didn't have that much information, but she has been trying to reach out to the NPA to offer her skills, but they've been really hard to contact. _Even if it sounds ridiculous, I'm still keeping Light in my list. There's something shady about him._

 

There was a man standing in front of the gates. "The exam is starting in ten minutes, so you better hurry up!" He announced loudly.

 

"It's fine. I planned to get here three minutes before the test. I hate waiting, I'm here too early." Light stated proudly. _How do you do it, Light?_

 

They made small talk until they got to the classroom. "Well good luck (Name). Even though you won't need it." Light winked, going to his assigned seat.

 

(Name) smiled, "You too, Yagami." She walked to her own. (Name) was assigned a seat in front of a pale man sitting with his legs up in the chair. He looked up at her with wide eyes, that were surrounded by very dark circles, his jet black hair was fairly long, it reached his shoulders. As for his outfit, it consisted of a white long sleeve t-shirt and some plain blue jeans. No shoes, which she found strange and dangerous. You never know what you can step on. If she were to walk around barefoot she’d stab her feet with something all the time. _Imagine if you stepped on dog shit or something. That wouldn’t feel nice. Ew._

 

She let her thoughts drift somewhere else. She felt she's seen him before. _Where have I seen him? It couldn't be around school, I've never seen him there and he definitely isn't hard to miss._ (Name) smiled at him before sitting down and his cheeks turned red. _Cute..._

After a few minutes of waiting, the instructor announced it was time to begin. Everyone grabbed their pencils and started the test.

 

——————————————————

 

_She's so close to me._ L mused in his head enjoying her proximity. He could smell her from here, she smelled like strawberries. He'll love that scent forever. He couldn’t believe she smiled at him. Hell, he couldn’t believe she even looked at him! Did she remember him from the store? He sometimes wondered if he ever crossed her mind after their encounter at the store. Probably not, but he likes to think so. He’ll treasure the moment they first “met” forever.

 

What he wouldn’t treasure was the fact that Light Yagami arrived with (Name). He was so close to her, people could confuse them for a couple. And that wink. How dare he. It infuriated L.

 

What if (Name) actually likes Light as more than a friend? No, no, no. If that were the case, he’d surely kill him. It’s not like he didn’t want to kill him now, but right now they are just friends; he doesn’t have a reason to kill him. He is all about justice, he couldn’t do that. That would go against everything he stands for. He has to keep his reputation intact. But if that were to actually happen, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to control himself.

 

"You there! Students number 162. Sit properly in your chair." The instructor demanded as he made his way towards L. He didn't pay attention to him, but at the young man who was staring at him right now. Light and L had an intense section of eye contact. It almost seemed they were staring at each other forever. The staring contest was over when he saw (Name) turn her head back to look at him through the corner of her eye. When she saw him already looking at her she gave him small smile and quickly turned around. _How can anyone not fall for that cute little smile._ He looked down blushing, fixing himself on the seat.

 

When L finished his exam he stayed there and pretended to be revising it just stay close to (Name) for a while longer, but that was cut short when he noticed she was also done. _I expect nothing less from her._ Both Light and (Name) handed in their test at the same time and headed out together. L glared at Light's back and went to hand in his test. He hated how close they were. Specially with Light being a Kira suspect. He couldn't risk (Name) getting killed by Kira.

 

He installed some cameras and wiretaps on Light’s room to observe his behavior, but they didn't reveal anything skeptical about him in the time they were there. So he removed them yesterday. But he still wasn't giving up on Light, there is still a five percent chance he is Kira. He decided he was going to approach him face to face. Not now though, he'll look for the perfect moment to catch him off guard.

 

Now he was planning to approach (Name). It was decided. No more timidness around her. He was going to speak to her like he would to any other person and he won't arise suspicion on himself. He was going to be his calm and collected self. He knew her deductive skills could be of use to the Task Force. Plus this could be an excuse to get close to her.  
L watched (Name) and Light from afar. They seemed to be having an interesting conversation. L wanted to switch himself with Light so he could be the one speaking so freely to (Name). For now he’d have to settle for conversations about the Kira case. Hopefully he’ll be able to upgrade to more personal conversations with her.

 

L celebrated internally when he saw Light stand up from the bench they were sitting at to go to his house after they conversed for a few minutes. Oh, but not without Light giving (Name) a hug. Of fucking course. L narrowed his eyes.

 

_Please remove your hands from my (Name). You're triggering me._

 

When they pulled away he saw (Name) blushing lightly. Only another reason to be jealous. _(Name) do you like Light?_

 

He watched as Light walked away and waited for a few minutes until he was far enough. Once he was out of sight, L decided to make his approach. (Name) was still sitting in the bench taking a manga out from her bag.

 

She stopped midway when she saw L approach her.

 

"Um h-hi." She greeted him shyly, blushing. L almost died. The sound of her voice, it’s like music to his ear. The most beautiful melody. And the way her cheeks turned red was just precious. _She blushed… because of me? Adorable._

 

He stared at her with his big dark eyes, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but admire her beauty, it wasn’t every day he had her this close to him. _(Name) just gave me the cutest greeting, I better say something back._

 

"(Name)? (Name) (Last Name)?" L asked smoothly, composing himself. (Name)'s eyes widened asking herself how the hell he knew her name. (Name) stayed quiet and just stared at him.

 

"You're an aspiring detective and I take it you've taken an interest in the Kira case." He continued, sitting next to her in his special way. "I've been investigating you for a few months now and I have to say I'm very impressed by you, Ms. (Last Name). You are extremely intelligent and have one of the highest IQs in Japan.” He was very impressed by her indeed. Everything about her impressed him. She is simply perfection.

 

(Name) looked at him in disbelief. _How does he know so many things about me? Is he my stalker?!_

 

"You may be wondering how I know all of this. Well, like I said before I've been _investigating_ you as well as _Light Yagami._ I know you've helped him solve some other NPA cases, but you never got credit for it because you didn't want any attention on yourself. But now that you want to join the Kira case you don't have any way to contact the NPA and you're too embarrassed to ask Light. I—"

 

(Name) cut him off, "Alright, alright. What's your point? Why are you here? Who the fuck are you?"

 

"I was just getting there before you interrupted me." L answered in a sassy tone. "There was no way the NPA was going to let you join the Kira case if you went there and just asked. No matter how much you begged. Not even with Light Yagami’s help. So the reason I'm here for is to help you join. There's a lot of information I'd like to share with you and I do believe you can be trusted with it."

 

(Name) stayed quiet, she never thought something like this would happen to her. This is so random. She tried to remain calm and not say anything rude. "What is this you want to tell me?"

 

Her gaze moved away from him when she saw a fancy car park in front of them. _Am I getting kidnapped?_

 

"Well, that's my ride." L stood up and walking toward the car as if he didn’t say anything just now. _There’s nothing wrong with a little teasing._

 

"W-wait. What about the information you wanted to tell me?" She said placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

 

L's heart skipped a beat. _She's touching me. Keep calm. Don't freak out in front of her._

 

He turned around slightly. "If you're so interested, why don't you join me?" He offered opening the door for her.

 

"I can't just get into a strangers car! For all I know you could be stalking me and want to kidnap me!" She argued stepping back.

 

"Please, Ms (Last Name). I'd never waste my time stalking some school girl. After all I am a very busy man and I have the fate of the world in my hands." L stated giving her a small grin.

 

"The fate of the world? Who are you?" (Name) asked again. She was getting impatient and she was scared. She didn't know what was happening.

 

L walked closer to her until he was next to her ear and whispered, "What I wanted to tell you was that... _I am L._ "

 

(Name) gasped. _This weird dude is L? He can't be! He wouldn't reveal that to a complete stranger!_

 

“Now that you know that. Will you get in?” L pointed at the seat.

 

“N-no! I have no proof that you really are him.” (Name) whisper-yelled looking around for anyone that could hear them.

 

“You won’t know unless you get in.” He sang tilting his head to the side giving her a lopsided grin. “I can prove to you that I am L, just accompany me. I guarantee nothing will happen to you. The Task Force is waiting for us at the hotel." He insisted walking back to the car door opening it wider.

 

_...Task Force?_

 

(Name) sighed and thought for a moment. "If don't turn out to be L and you're just here to take me away I will kill you." She threatened, getting in the car while glaring at him.

 

L chuckled a slightly, "Do you want me to suspect you as Kira, Ms. (Last Name)?”


	4. Task Force

**Task Force**

When she got in the car she was hit with a wave of aroma. It smelled like a fucking bakery in there. Not that it was bad, but it wasn’t common. (Name) saw an old man in the drivers seat looking at her through the rear view mirror. He gave her what almost seemed like an apologetic smile and she just looked down, pretending she didn’t see him. Watari knows exactly who she is.

(Name) grumbled as she shifted in her seat. She inhaled the delicious scent again and her stomach rumbled. _Right, breakfast._ She looked at her side to find L smirking at her, while sliding down to the seat next to her.

“Hungry?” He teased making (Name) blush in embarrassment. “Don’t worry, I have something here for you.” He said while asking the old man to pass him something that was in the front seat.

“Like hell I would eat anything you offer me. That could be poisoned.” (Name) snapped turning her face away from him.

She looked at what he was offering from the corner of her eye. _Oh my god… It’s strawberry cake. How can I say no to that?_ She could feel her mouth start to water. She swallowed. _The temptation is too much. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to handle. Ugh._

“It’s fresh out of them oven, Ms. (Name). This shouldn’t go to waste.” L said placing his thumb on his lip before continuing, “I understand that you’re worried about the food being poisoned. I am a complete stranger, you have no reason to trust me, but it would be a real shame if you fainted. I could do anything I wanted to you, but then it wouldn’t really be a shame for me. I would really enjoy—“ No matter how much L wanted to do _stuff_ with her, he’d never do it without her consent. He’s not a rapist. He was just trying to persuade her to eat something, he didn’t want his love suffering from hunger.

“Okay, enough! You’re starting to creep me out. Give me the stupid cake, I’ll sacrifice myself and eat it.” (Name) ripped the plastic box from his hands and opened it. _It looks so good I want to cry._ Whoever made this cake is a damn beautiful person. She turned to the side to find L staring at her intently. She glared at him grabbed the fork it brought and stabbed the cake with it softly. _It’s so puffy._ She cried out in her head. She took the fork and brought it to her mouth slowly. L watched closely as she wrapped her lips around the fork. The lips he longed so much for. They looked so soft and subtle, just like a rose petal. What he wouldn’t do for a kiss from those perfect lips.

(Name) subconsciously let out a soft moan. _This cake completes me._

L felt blood rush to his cheeks and another part of his body he wasn’t proud of admitting. He let out a shaky breath but he cleared his throat to cover it up. He was thankful for his sitting position because (Name) won’t be able to see his crotch, but it was painful for him to sit like that right now. He had to shift in his seat. Having her so close to him, simply breathing the same air as her was too much for him. Everything about (Name) drove him over the edge, in reality. And that little moan… he wondered how much louder she could get.

He had to find something to distract him from those thoughts or else he’d lose it. Then he saw Watari giving a worried look through the rear view mirror.

“Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce you. This is Watari, my most trusted companion. Watari, this is (Name) (Last Name), the woman I told you will be helping us with the case.” L said speaking as if she already agreed to this. She still didn’t have the proof she wanted and she won’t agreed to anything until she’s completely sure this isn’t a scam.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. (Last Name). If what I’ve heard is true, you’ll be of great use for the case.” (Name) nodded, not bothering to look at him. _He does seem like the real deal, though._ (Name) thought as she kept stuffing her face with cake.

After that the car was silent.

(Name) had finished the cake at this rate. L looked at the empty container and the fork lying in it. _I need that fork._

“Allow me, Ms. (Last Name).” L offered politely and (Name) complied. _Hehe…_

(Name) sighed and leaned her head against the window, “How much longer until we get there?” She questioned feeling annoyed. She felt extremely uncomfortable and she could feel the pale man burning holes into her side because of how much he was staring at her. What’s his deal? She actually found him cute when she first encountered him, but now she just felt annoyed with him. When a cute thing starts to become annoying she automatically dislikes it. Every time she feels ‘L’ staring at her she feels like she’s being watched by _him._ Her stalker. She shuddered, that’s not something she wanted to think about right now.

“Please be patient, we’re almost there.” L said monotonously. (Name) narrowed her eyes at him in anger.

“Please be patient?! I can’t be patient! I’m scared! I shouldn’t have agreed to this.” She blurted out loudly, anxiety kicking in. I’m going to die. She thought as her breathing started to get harder, she was hyperventilating. The car started to feel heated, so she ripped her beanie off her head and fanned herself with it. At this point she was having a panic attack. This was a huge problem with (Name). She had four types of anxieties consisting of GAD, OCD, Panic Disorder and Social Anxiety Disorder. Sounds fun, doesn’t it? More like a _cry-party._

L knew about all her conditions, but he always got concerned when he saw her like this. Right now there was only one thing he could think of that could help her.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and puller her to his chest, hugging her tightly. His heart was beating hard against his rib cage and he got that fuzzy feeling she always gave him. He felt her tense up. She was extremely stiff, but at least her hyperventilating slowed down. He started patting her back softly. He blushed when he felt her grasp his shirt. “(Name), I promise you I will not hurt you. I’d never even think of causing you any pain. You are too valuable to m— _the case._ You’re too valuable for _the case._ You have nothing to worry about.” L cooed against her soft hair, giving it a little sniff. _Mmm, delicious._

(Name) didn’t know what came over her. First she was sending threatening glares and hating on the man and now she was cuddling with him. She was grabbing onto him like her life depended on it. For now, she tried to relax on his surprisingly conforming embrace. _Okay, maybe he isn’t that annoying._ She had been lacking of affection for a long time now and it didn’t feel half bad to have someone baby her like this.

“See? You just needed to relax.” L whispered as he rubbed her head lovingly. “And look we’re already here.” (Name) lifted her head up, his embrace Mae her feel kind of sleepy. She had to give it to him, he was a great cuddler and he smelled good, of sweets and coffee.

She looked out the window to see a pretty fancy hotel. She saw the man, Watari, opening the door for her. She thanked him quietly feeling slightly bad for how she treated him earlier.

Once she got out of the car she waited for L to lead the way. She didn’t notice before how hunched over his back was. That is not recommended, it is bad for your posture. She continued admiring him, taking in the smooth paleness of his skin. His profile. His nose was small and perfectly straight, his hair like a waterfall of ink. His thin lips were almost the color of his skin and they looked slightly chapped. He had very unique features that you would certainly not forget. _I swear I have seen him before, but where?! How can I not remember him?_

L could feel himself blushing intensely under her gaze. _Why is she starting at me so much?_ He started to feel shyness take over him, so he signaled her to follow him so she couldn’t see his expressions.

“I’ve seen you before.” He heard her comment as they got into the elevator. _Alone…_ L cheeks heated up once again, scenarios starting to form in his head. The location just filled his mind with images that are too embarrassing to say out loud.

Wait. Did she say she’s seen me before? Does she actually remember me from the store?

L turned to look at her with wide eyes, she was looking ahead of her. “Don’t stare at me like that. I know I’ve seen you somewhere.”

“Pardon me, but I don’t seem to recall.” Mhm.

She gasped and turned to him wide eyed. “Oh! You’re the cute guy from the store. You handed me back my wallet!” She exclaimed loudly pointing her finger at L. _You do remember…_ (Name) blushed at her outburst, “I’m sorry. I don’t see how that’s relevant here.” _(Name) just called me cute! I'm freaking out!_ L's head actually hurt from how hot his face felt. He didn't know how to handle a compliment, specially from his pretty girl. He tried to keep his composure. 

“Do not be embarrassed, Ms. (Last Name). You were merely stressing about where you’ve seen me before. You had to let it out.” L said, making her feel better. He was trying really hard to hide his happiness right now.

They soon fell in silence. The only noise heard was the ‘bing’ of the elevator. L tried to keep his gaze low and not gawk at her the whole time, but still glanced at her from time to time.

Once they reached their destination the elevator door slid opened revealing the rooms.

_Time Skip_

L opened the door of the room, signaling (Name) to walk in first. (Name) hesitated for a moment stopping at her tracks. She glanced at the raven thoroughly and he gave her a reassuring smile. For some reason she felt like she could trust him. _Maybe he really is L._ L couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on her behind as she walked in front of him, it was too tempting.

When she walked in all eyes were on her. There was about six men in the room, all wearing professional suits and… eating ice cream? A young man with longish black hair and big brown eyes looked at her in surprise and quickly stood up and strode to her admiring her pretty features.

“Ryuuzaki! W-who is she?” He wondered curiously, still staring at her, red tinting his face. L growled under his breath. He knows exactly what that look is and it bothered him. He doesn’t want anyone staring at his sweet like that.

“You will know in a moment _Mat-su-da._ ” L tried to utter as nicely as possible, but it came out a bit harsh causing Matsuda’s eyes to flinch slightly. “Everyone gather around there’s someone I want you to meet.”

(Name) looked at the the men. _Is that Chief Yagami? Light’s dad? If he’s here that means… This man is actually L?!_

“Chief Yagami?”

“(Name)? Ryuuzaki, what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring my son’s friend here?” Soichiro Yagami asked L for an explanation to why (Name) was here. He wasn’t only worried about the case being in the hands of someone they didn’t know they could trust, but for his son; Light was friends with her and Soichiro knew L suspected Light, so she could be here to do something that could end up hurting Light.

“Relax, Chief Yagami, she is merely here to help us with the case.” L said while walking past him. He sat down on one of the chairs and signaled everyone to sit around him.

“Can she be trusted?—“

“I assure nothing that’s discussed in this room will come out of her mouth.” L told him looking at him straight in the eye. Chief Yagami closed his mouth and nodded.

“Very well. Coming from you it must be true.”

(Name) walked closer to L twiddling her fingers. So he was L all along and she yelled at him… And she was extremely rude to him… And she had a panic attack in front of him… _Fuck my life. <./em> If she had a mirror right she would look at her reflection and ask herself, _why are you like this?__

_So she also cuddled with L himself?! At least she got something good out of this._

_“You really are him.” (Name) stated in a quiet tone, feeling embarrassed. She was starting to feel uneasy, she was standing in front of the greatest detective in the world. The man she has admired since she heard about his first case. He was the complete opposite of what she expected. She honestly expected an older man, not someone so young. He barely looked a couple of years older than her. She lowered head at him, “My apologies for not believing you!” She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, expecting him to mock her._

_Her eyes flew open when she felt him ruffle her already messy hair. He gave her a close eyed smile, “No need for that Ms. (Last Name). Any person in your place would’ve acted like that.” (Name)’s heart fluttered. He’s so understanding. (Name) felt herself blush and smiled at him. _Oh God… Is this the start of a crush? Please tell me it’s not.__

_L felt his cheek heat up when he saw her own cheeks red. _She’s blushing for me? Kawaii!_ “I-I’ve always admired your work! I’ve f-followed every single one of your cases. And I’ve searched all about you—crap, that’s came out kind of creepy. I swear I’m not stalking you. S-sorry, I’m just so nervous.” She giggled scratching the back of her head._

_L’s heart was jumping with happiness in his chest. She actually knew who he was and she admired him. How amazing is that? “Don’t worry Ms. (Last Name). I’m quite flattered.” _Oh, (Name), I wouldn’t mind a stalker as beautiful as you.__

_They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity and (Name) looked down smiling. Their trance was broken when they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned their heads to find the men staring at them weirdly. “So, care to tell us who she is Ryuuzaki?” Matsuda asked awkwardly._

_“Right. This is (Name) (Last Name). She will be helping us with the case. She is highly intelligent and has amazing deductive skills. Please take care of her.” (Name) smiled at them. “From now on your alias will be Ichigo (Last Name) for your safety and you will address me as Ryuuzaki.”_

__Ichigo? Doesn’t that mean strawberry? Is there a meaning behind this name?_ _

_L turned to the men, “Please present yourselves to Ms. (Last Name).”_

_Matsuda was the first one to stand up waving with a bright smile, “I’m Touta Matsuda, but my alias is Taro Matsui…” And they all presented until they got to the last one._

_“I’m Shuichi Aizawa and you will address me as Aihara.” A stern looking man presented himself. (Name) nodded at all of them._

_“Nice to meet you all. It’s an honor to be here.”_

_“Then I guess this is it. Welcome to the task force Ms. (Last Name).” L spoke while offering her a cone of ice cream. Which she accepted with a giggle._

__Oh no, I’m giggling… I’m definitely developing a crush on him._ _


End file.
